


i want to know your plans/and how involved in them i am

by LoveWithAGirl



Category: UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Soft cowboys, soft cowboys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveWithAGirl/pseuds/LoveWithAGirl
Summary: "here is the deepest secret nobody knows(here is the root of the root and the bud of the budand the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which growshigher than soul can hope or mind can hide)and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars aparti carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)"ee cummings
Relationships: Aloysius Fogg/Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	i want to know your plans/and how involved in them i am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redhoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/gifts).



> Summary is part of a poem by ee cummings.
> 
> I got really soft and in my feels about being in love and decided to write this yesterday night, and here we are.
> 
> I wrote this for you.

Aly’s been up for a few hours now, trying to power through the romance novel he’s been supposed to be keeping up with for book club, when he feels the long line of heat against his left side start to shift and stir.

If no one’s able to see the smile that stretches across his face, then no one can prove it.

“Mornin’, sleeping beauty,” he sets the books aside and leans over to press a kiss into messy brown hair, and he can’t hold back a laugh as a half-hearted swat is swung back at him. “You’ve been sleeping the day away.”

Matthew grumbles and rolls over to shove his face against Aly’s shoulder, a heavy arm being slung over his waist as he feels a little drool smear against his skin.

“Have not. Time s’it?” The words are mumbled against his shoulder, Matthew sounding halfway back to sleep already, and Aly can only laugh again and shift his arm under his partner, pulling him closer as he kisses the top of his head.

“It’s almost ten, baby, that’s more than half the morning gone,” he lowers his voice as he says it, pressing another kiss to Matthew’s head before letting himself relax back against the pillow.

Matthew offers him an absent hum of acknowledgement, but Aly can already feel him settling heavier against him. He grins up at the ceiling for a moment before picking his book back up, opening it carefully so he doesn’t drop it, when he feels Matthew start to reach across his body to his other side.

“Where’s Clay?” He can hear the pout in Matthew’s voice as he raises his head to look over at the empty sheets next to Aly, and this time he doesn’t bother trying to hide his smile.

“He’s painting, sugar. Woke up early and couldn’t fall back asleep, so he went to finish up that piece he’s been working on.”

Aly says it as even and softly as he can, and it works enough that Matthew just sighs and softens against him, hand curling around Aly’s hip.

“Did he have nightmares again?”

“He didn’t say. Just said he didn’t think he could sleep again,” and it’s close enough that Matthew doesn’t register the lie as Aly kisses his head and rubs his upper arm. “It’s okay, baby, go back to sleep. We can have a lazy day and take care of Clayton later when he lets us.”

Matthew hums agreement and rubs his cheek against Aly’s shoulder for a moment before stilling, and Aly hasn’t even counted to thirty seconds before a soft snore breaks the silence.

He hears quiet movement pick back up in the kitchen and smiles to himself, squeezing Matthew a little closer and reaching down to adjust the blankets around their waists.

He can’t really focus on the book again, especially not when a soft rain starts falling on the roof above him, but that’s alright. He thinks Miriam and Joanie will forgive him this once for not having finished the last few chapters.

Eventually he gives up and just picks up his phone, scrolling through an article on gardening he’d pulled up the night before to try and figure out how he keeps killing Clayton’s tomatoes, and about an hour passes before a text message pops up at the top of the screen.

“Hey, sweetheart,” and Aly’s already grinning before he starts gently rubbing Matthew’s arm, “time to get the day started, huh?” He presses another kiss against his partner’s head when he feels his breathing change, warmth and excitement blooming behind his sternum.

Matthew wakes up a little quicker this time, grumbling something unflattering but still squeezing Aly’s hip before he starts to sit up next to him, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Morning,” and when Matthew leans back down Aly lets him kiss him, even with his morning breath, “is Clayton still painting?” Matthew sits back up as he asks, and Aly sits up with him, stretching and trying to hide his smile.

“I think I heard him in the kitchen a little bit ago,” Aly hums and nudges into the kiss Matthew presses to his shoulder, before raising his voice a little bit, “Clay, baby you done cooking?”

He looks over to the door to see Clayton already pushing it open, his hands behind his back as he comes into the room with a soft smile.

“Yeah, it’s just keeping warm in the oven,” and that wasn’t part of the plan, but Aly tries not to give anything away to Matthew. Clayton looks a little more nervous than he thought a breakfast in bed surprise would cause,and as Matthew turns more towards their partner as he comes closer Aly tries to gauge any kind of clue from him.

“Morning, handsome,” Matthew’s voice is still a little sleep hoarse, but Aly watches Clayton’s shoulders untense slightly once he gets close enough to be pulled in for a kiss. “What’re you hiding behind your back?”

Matthew says it lightly, like a joke, but Clayton’s cheeks pink up slightly as he brings out a mason jar full of flowers from their garden.

“They were all blooming, so I went out and picked y’all’s favorites,” he says it like it was such an easy thing, but Aly knows that the small things are the biggest for him. For all of them, really, and he reaches out to gently touch a petal of a dahlia before Clayton sets the jar on the nightstand.

“They’re beautiful, sweetheart, thank you,” and to Aly’s relief Clayton gives them both a genuine smile before it trembles into something more nervous.

Aly can feel when Matthew notices, when his breathing quiets and his spine straightens a little more. He rubs one hand along Matthew’s back and leans into him, casually putting them both closer to Clayton if he wants to sit next to them.

“Is everything okay, Clay?” Matthew settles his hands in his lap, probably wanting to reach out but knowing better, and Aly has to curl his free hand in the blanket to keep himself from giving in to the same urge, not willing to spook Clayton when he’s finally willing to let them in.

Clayton nods immediately before shaking his head, laughing and scrubbing a hand over his face before crouching down next to the bed, putting himself more level with the two of them.

Aly tries to fight the anxiety tightening in his chest, racking through every phone call and appointment over the last few weeks. Watches Clayton breathe slowly and wonders if he’s sick, if he’s safe, if he’s going to run. If he’ll let them come with him.

“You both know I love you so much, right?” Clayton’s voice is steady, even, but Aly can see the way his hands tremble before he rests them on the edge of the bed.

He waits for them both to nod before swallowing and continuing.

“Well, I’ve been, um, lying a little bit. These past few weeks,” and Aly can feel Matthew stiffen again at the nerves they can both hear under the steel in Clayton’s voice, “and not about anything bad, I swear. I just, I’ve been working on something neither of you could know about.”

Clayton swallows again, and for a moment the anxiety in Aly’s chest threatens to keep him from breathing.

“But now it’s done, and I love you both, more than I knew was possible. I want this forever, and I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, so,” and it takes Aly a moment to realize that Clayton is shifting onto one knee and pulling a ring box out of his pocket, “I want to get married. And I know we can’t do it legally, but I don’t care. I just know that if anyone asked me if I could go back to three years ago and do it over, change anything about the day you asked me to try just one date, I wouldn’t change a thing. I would still choose the two of you.”

There are two rings in the box when he opens it in front of them, silver and beautiful, and it takes Matthew letting out a sob for Aly to realize he’s crying, too, tears rolling down his cheeks and falling to the bed.

All the anxiety in his chest blooms into love, warm and sweet and perfect.

“Yes, oh my god, Clay-” “Of course, baby, c’mere, yes-” “-it’s always been you for us-” “we’ve talked about this so much-” he and Matthew keep talking over each other, sniffling and reaching out as Clayton tries to put both their rings on them at once until he laughs and just starts kissing them to shut them up.

Each kiss is salty and clumsy and perfect, and Aloysius doesn’t think he’s ever been this fucking happy before.

“You made these?” Matthew keeps looking down at the ring on his hand, voice full of awe, which is fine with Aly because that means he can keep kissing their fiancé.

“Yes, I-Aly, hang on one minute,” Clayton presses one more kiss to his mouth before pulling away with a laugh, turning to kiss Matthew’s cheek for a moment before properly sitting back on the edge of the bed.

“I got a lot of help, obviously, since this is not the medium I usually work in,” and Clayton takes both their left hands, rubbing his thumb over the rings, “but yeah, I designed them and I made them.”

“Baby, they’re perfect,” Aly squeezes Clayton’s hand as he says it, sees Matthew do the same next to him and watches Clayton’s beautiful smile spread across his face.

“You’re perfect,” Matthew emphasizes, and Clayton’s face softens as he leans in to rest his forehead against theirs.

“If we had to go back, we’d choose you too,” Aly murmurs the words as sincerely as he can and Matthew echoes him immediately, the two of them wrapping their free arms around his back.

Clayton doesn’t say anything back, but he clutches at both their hands back tightly and doesn’t let go for a very long time.

Breakfast is a little cold by the time they do get to it, but none of them mind. They use the time it takes to reheat it to start designing Clayton’s ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this 🥰 And thank you for any comments you leave.
> 
> Title is from "I Want To Know Your Plans" by Say Anything! 13/10 recommend to send that song to someone when you're in love with them.
> 
> If you'd like to, you can come find me and talk to me on [tumblr](https://lovewithagirl.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/daleytwin2/)


End file.
